Copperhead
Larissa Diaz, aka Copperhead, is a mysterious and deadly assassin. Having escaped prison 14 times, she is resourceful and nearly impossible to contain. Her past is shrouded in the unknown, but after seeing the results of her deadly skills, most are often thankful they don't know who she is or what she's capable of. History Early History To escape poverty, Larissa Diaz abandoned her abusive family and instead tagged along with a Central American Gang, where her growing skill and resourcefulness allowed her to get by. Eventually, she came across a group of killers themed after snakes, each going by the title "Copperhead." She proved formidable, and took further training from them, earning the name Copperhead for her involvement. She then returned to her original Gang, using her newfound abilities to earn herself a powerful reputation. Eventually, the gang was caught in a huge drug bust, and Copperhead was unable to prevent herself from being contained. She did, however, escape prison, and managed to do so 13 other times in the future, with nothing but a life of crime and assassinations for high compensation in between. Hunt for Black Widow Copperhead was one of many assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Natasha Romanoff for $50 million. She accepted the task, and went on to stalk the target, allowing several of the others to try to get her first before she made her own move. Studying the other assassin's failures and the Black Widow's methods used to counter them, Copperhead built herself a way to slip past her formidable defenses. She made a surprise attack, utilizing a combination of her unique skills and rather seductive distractions on Black Widow; despite her best efforts however, Black Widow managed to keep up her defense and was not hit once by Copperhead, forcing her to retreat. Having found Black Widow a few days later, Copperhead engaged her once more in an ambush, and attempted to bring the Black Widow down personally. However, their fight took a rather interesting turn, when Natasha fed Copperhead's seductive taunts and seemed suggestive in reciprocating the offers Copperhead made. Copperhead then switched her tactics, deciding to try to seduce Natasha further, so she could administer her venom and kill the target after they slept together. The pair began to trade inappropriate taunts towards each other as they dueled, with several instances of clear openings for a death blow left unmade by both combatants. Soon, it got to where the pair were rather close together physically, practically in each other's embrace; Copperhead then tested Natasha with a kiss, who seemed to give in, resulting in the pair making love. Copperhead managed to tire her into sleep, and used a deep penetration of her venomous claw to Natasha's neck before leaving her to die a slow death in her sleep. However, Natasha merely experienced temporary paralysis and great pain, managing to recover and escape Copperhead's grasp. This made Copperhead frustrated and eager to bring her down, even if she must seduce the target again. Her next chance came the following day, with Natasha deciding to start out immediately with more intimacy. As they made love once more, Copperhead toyed with the idea of letting her live longer, and eventually decided on sparing her. The pair slept together, this time with more intimacy; this was the start of a series of nights where Copperhead lead Natasha to her personal hideout, and the two would make love every night. This continued for 3 weeks, with Natasha essentially living with Copperhead for a time, protected from the rest of the assassins. To keep her cover, Copperhead did not personally protect Natasha, but would hinder an assassin that seemed too dangerous for Natasha, and would suddenly engage her in combat if the two were being spied on. Natasha caught on to this, boosting their personal connection as their relationship developed. However, complications eventually arose as Copperhead was pressured to kill Natasha; at the 4th week, Copperhead lulled Natasha to sleep during their lovemaking and attempted to poison her again, but the Black Widow resisted it once more and slipped out the next day. The pair were forced to fight once more during Natasha's run in with Killer Croc, and Copperhead was forced to flee. Copperhead was seen one last time during the last encounter with Professor Hugo Strange; she, along with other females Natasha had made love to, were assembled as a test of Natasha's will, all of them having been captured. When Natasha announced her abandonment of Copperhead in favor of Nyssa Al Ghul, Copperhead seemed to display sadness. She was seemingly killed when the building collapsed during Natasha's assisted escape. Mephisto's game Larissa was eventually temporarily revived by Mephisto, albeit incompletely; she was placed in a time loop of the same day repeating over and over, one of the days selected while she was close partners with Natasha Romanoff. She was alive, but had no idea of the circumstances of her situation or revival. Natasha was placed in this loop with her; for the next three weeks, the pair would live their lives together in intimacy, going out to explore during the day and coming back to make love during the night. Crackdown on the Warfare Larissa Diaz recently departed Gotham to track a ring of Drug Gangs in South America, infiltrating local towns to piece information together and destroy them from within. During one of her nights of snaking around, she spotted a mercenary group moving through the woods and decided to hunt them for fun, while also intending to squeeze valuable information from them. She made her attack on each member, killing them easily one by one, save for one female, Kathryn O'Brien, whom she took as her prisoner to interrogate. After securing her in her hideout, Larissa coerced the knowledge she needed from her; at first resilient, Kathryn quickly relented after being dealt an injury. As a reward for finally cooperating, Larissa seductively soothed her to a calm state and engaged in sexual play with her. The two slept together, and have remained partners ever since. Personality Copperhead is an incredibly dangerous and unpredictable individual. She is very rarely seen up close by her victims, as her effectiveness grants her incredible ease in killing them before they know she's there. When forced to engage an opponent in combat, she often laughs and uses seductive taunts to distract them; she wears revealing clothes to aid in her distraction. However, she can grow frustrated when her enemy proves to last long in a fight, and have a good enough defense that she struggles to land a precise blow with her claws. Relationships Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Remaining Larissa's longest-lasting lover, Natasha has held a complicated, yet special place in Copperhead's heart. Initially enemies due to the nature of a bounty hunt, the pair ended up developing a quickly deepening interest in one another while Copperhead made attempts to assassinate Natasha. Larissa would end up flirting with Natasha during a few attempts on her life; one fateful night, the pair played a game instead of actually fighting, with clear vulnerabilities left by both enemies. Despite the incredible risk of losing life, both girls did not make a kill attempt on the other, but got closer and more flirtatious. This culminated in the two making love that night, deepening their interest into a secret relationship. After a few months of separation when Larissa was killed by Professor Strange, Natasha was drawn back into the relationship when enticed by Mephisto to serve his interest for a few weeks to save her new lover at the time, Nyssa al Ghul. The demon lord resurrected Larissa and placed the pair in a time loop of one of their nights together, where the two would continuously live the way they did that day, mating with each other. Though originally doing this to have Mephisto revive Nyssa, Natasha's former connection to Larissa slowly came back to life, over time building that interest again. On the final day Natasha would have to spend in the loop before she would be freed and Nyssa resurrected, she ultimately changed her mind; while making love with Larissa, she offered herself completely to her, proposing a marriage and promising her heart to the assassin. Larissa complied, having desired such proposal herself, securing the two to continuous love. Powers/Abilities Copperhead is gifted with great flexibility, allowing her the ease of a contortionist when hunting her targets. She does possess a few strange traits, such as slit-shaped pupils and a forked tongue, but otherwise is completely human. Instead, she uses a series of unique skills handed down to her by other Copperheads to kill her targets efficiently. She is highly skilled at judo, granting her great competency in close combat. Weapons Copperhead wears a set of metal claws on her fingers, each coated in a highly potent neurotoxin. This venom is administered from even grazing wounds, and as long as the cuts draw blood, the venom has successfully transmitted. Only Copperhead knows the formula to an antidote, given that no one, save for Black Widow, has survived her lethal strike. Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Assassin Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant